The natural inefficiency inherent in internal combustion engines and furnaces is well documented. Specifically, internal combustion engines and furnaces utilizing fossil fuels typically emit unburned or under-burned fuel from the exhaust as well as the undesirable byproducts of combustion. This under-burning of fuel causes severe environmental problems as the resultant pollutants, some of which are thought to be cancer causing, are emitted directly into the atmosphere settling on the ground and seeping into the water tables.
In addition to being emitted directly into the atmosphere through the exhaust, many by-products of fuel combustion simply accumulate on internal engine components, with often 30% of the exhaust being directed into the engine. This causes those engine components to wear out sooner and require frequent maintenance and repairs which can lead to shortened total engine life. Furthermore, the incomplete combustion of fuel within an engine substantially under-utilizes the energy capacity of the fuel. Specifically, in addition to the environmental concerns due to pollution attributed to the under-utilization of the energy capacity of fuel, there are also resultant losses in economic efficiency due to higher fuel and maintenance expenses as well as a generally shorter engine life.
Therefore, a real need exists to improve fuel combustion efficiencies. It is towards fulfilling such need that the present invention is directed.